camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Medea
Medea (in Ancient Greek) was the Princess of Colchis, the land that held the Golden Fleece in the time of the original Jason. History When the original Jason, was sent on a quest to find the Golden Fleece, Medea fell deeply in love with him, by Aphrodite's hand according to Medea. Her father agreed to grant Jason his request, but only if he accomplished impossible and deadly tasks. With the help of Medea's magic, Jason was able to steal the Fleece from the king and escape. Jason at first agreed to take Medea with him and marry her upon returning to Greece, which he did. But soon afterward he left her in order to marry Princess Creusa instead, following the death of King Pelias. Heartbroken, and looking for revenge, Medea wrought a terrible revenge by poisoning Princess Creusa, and the people of Corinth in anger murdered Medea's two children from her marriage to Jason. Helios, Medea's grandfather, then sent a flying chariot driven by golden sun dragons to take her away to Athens. However from other references, it is said that after obtaining The Golden Fleece, they went to Lolcos to renew the youth of Jason's uncle, Pelias. Aeson, Jason's father, was the rightful King of Lolcos but Pelias (his half brother and a son of Poseidon) took over the throne. He sent Jason to find The Golden Fleece so no one would get in his way of usurping the throne and so that he would regain his youth. Assuming that the mission caused Jason's death, he told Aeson about it, thus causing him to drink poison, but with the help of Medea, Jason succeeded. When Jason and Medea returned, Pelias refused to give up the throne. Medea persuaded Pelias' daughters to cut him up and boil the pieces, assuring them that this was part for restoring their father's youth. When Jason was unfaithful to her and sought to replace her with Glauce, the daughter of King Creon, as his new wife, she murdered Glauce and, to spite Jason, his and her own children as well. From this situation she escaped to Athens. At Athens, Medea was married to King Aegeus and had another son, Medus. One day, Theseus came to Athens. Medea recognized him as King Aegeus' son and worried that he would become king instead of Medus. So she sent Theseus to capture the Marathonian Bull, an emblem of Cretan power. Theseus returned victorious, and sacrificed the bull. Medea then tried poisoning him. At the last second, Aegeus recognized the sandals, shield, and sword, and knocked the poisoned wine cup from his hands. He banished Medea and she supposedly fled to Asia. Appearance She is described as a beautiful, thin woman with a gorgeous face, and dark hair and green eyes. She wears an elegant black dress with diamonds jewelry. After returning from the Underworld, she seems to have a faint glow and her skin becomes slightly transparent, and her skull becomes somewhat visible. Personality Medea felt completely betrayed by Jason, disgraced and humiliated Abilities *Mystiokinesis: *'Charmspeak': She was given the ability to charmspeak by Circe Category:Legacies Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Underworld Residents Category:Mortals Category:Undead Category:Sorceress Category:Charmspeakers